BIOINFORMATICS SHARED RESOURCE PROJECT SUMMARY The mission of the Bioinformatics Shared Resource (BIC) is to provide Mayo Clinic Cancer Center (MCCC) members access to cutting-edge bioinformatics services and research collaborations through a highly experienced team of bioinformaticians. There are 4 categories of service lines offered by the BIC: 1) preprocessing of `omics' data using a suite of cutting-edge workflows; 2) exhaustive annotation services critical to the first-level interpretation of variants; 3) interpretation services (or tertiary analysis) involving pathway analysis; and 4) data-access services that provide centrally managed avenues to external data sources resources such as TCGA, GEO, and GTEX and to internal datasets (Mayo Clinic Biobank, Mayo Genomic Consortium), and genomics data-management solutions for large genomics projects. The BIC has made significant investments in developing the infrastructure to preprocess and interpret genomics data. With the help of Research IT, the bioinformatics technical team has implemented a comprehensive suite of workflows designed by and for faculty. This infrastructure is kept up to date by reviewing and integrating ?best of breed? open-source applications. When a workflow solution is not readily implementable from open-source applications, the BIC engage faculty in the design of novel methods. In addition to preprocessing workflows, applications have been developed to prioritize and filter variants and to visualize variants in the context of biological pathways, complementing a set of licensed commercial applications. Most importantly, the BIC has positioned itself as a bioinformatics research collaborator with MCCC members. BIC has representation at all 3 MCCC sites: Mayo Clinic in Rochester, MN (MCR); Mayo Clinic in Arizona (MCA); and Mayo Clinic in Florida (MCF). Over the last 5 years, BIC has supported more than 1240 projects for 176 MCCC members. During this period, BIC faculty were listed as key personnel on more than 60 submitted grants. Finally, BIC faculty and technical staff were co-authors of over 347 publications with MCCC members. BIC faculty are engaged in the Women's Cancer, Hematologic Malignancies and Gastrointestinal Cancer Programs and their associated Breast, Ovarian, Lymphoma, Multiple Myeloma, and Pancreatic SPOREs. The BIC has established close partnerships with the Genome Analysis Shared Resource and Biostatistics Shared Resource to provide effective and seamless support to MCCC members. The BIC has also partnered with the institution's Research IT resource to establish and maintain the infrastructure needs to manage genomics data and design optimized workflows.